Taniec smoków
by Hibarii
Summary: O tym, jak jeden z najlepszych shinobi Konohy, skrywający się za maską smoka, Hyuuga Neji, dowiaduje się, iż ma poślubić dziedziczkę starego klanu Smoka. Zadanie, które stawia przed nim ród, traktuje jak każdą inną misję. Lecz czy na długo "zadanie" pozostanie tylko obowiązkiem do wypełnienia? Świat odbiega raczej od kanonu.
1. Chapter 1

_Jeśli nie było predestynacji, nawet jeśli dwoje się spotka, nie zaznajomi się._

* * *

Aby nauczyć się kontroli nad samym sobą, należy znaleźć swoje centrum. Znajduje się ono poza myślą i słowem, gdzieś wewnątrz jestestwa. Człowiek szarpany emocjami nie musi być groźny. Ale shinobi targany niepotrzebną w jego zawodzie emocjonalnością jest śmiertelnie groźny. Dla siebie i otoczenia. Dlatego prócz oczywistego szlifowania swoich umiejętności, shinobi powinien umieć znaleźć swoje centrum, nauczyć się subtelnej sztuki wyciszenia siebie i szukania pełnej harmonii ze swoim jestestwem. Należy przebrnąć przez wszelkie myśli, zagłuszające wewnętrzy głos, samą siłą woli zmusić je do płynięcia jednym, spokojnym nurtem leniwej rzeki, by móc samemu udać się na wędrówkę do swojego wnętrza. Gdy odnajdzie się w ludzkiej przestrzeni kosmicznej samego siebie, można moment ten nazwać jednością absolutną. Z samym sobą i otoczeniem, jakby nagle spojrzało się na siebie z góry, wtopionego w rzeczywistość. Węch, słuch nabierają nowej ostrości, wzrok przeniknąłby każdy cień. Odprężony, zespolony ze sobą shinobi, gotowy w każdej chwili do działania. Jedność absolutna, która osiągnięta może być tylko wielką dyscypliną samego siebie, która osiągnięta może być…

- Neji.

…samemu.

Otworzył oczy, z porażającą ostrością patrząc na poruszające się w rytm wiatru gałęzie. Podmuchy porywały pojedyncze kwiaty i niosły je na swojej fali.

Przymknął oczy biorąc ostatni wdech swojej harmonii, po czym podniósł się z desek werandy i podążył za Hanosenem. Starszy mężczyzna milczał, prowadząc go do pokoju, w którym jego ród podejmował ważnych gości. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, ale też i nic do powiedzenia nie było, a jedną z rzeczy, której byli uczeni, to nie nadużywanie słowa, które zwykle używane jest bez rozwagi i absolutnie niepotrzebnie, zagłuszając subtelne zdolności odpowiedniej analizy. Neji nie potrzebował pytać, gdzie, kto i w jakim celu. Sytuacja została mu przedstawiona już wcześniej. Ród wybrał mu narzeczoną. I tyle wystarczyło. Natłok niepotrzebnych informacji nie jest potrzebny do odpowiedniego wywiązywania się ze swoich powinności.

W milczeniu dołączyli do jego wuja i ukłonem przywitali gości. Siedzący między wujem i Hanosenem Neji, bez słowa skonfrontował się z dwójką przedstawicieli rady klanu Smoka. Krępy, pełen dostojeństwa mężczyzna i drobna, starsza kobieta, której skóra przypominała wiekowy pergamin. Neji dobrze wiedział, że ta dwójka jest dużo starsza niż jego wuj. Nawet starsza niż sam Hanosen, ostatni z najstarszego pokolenia Hyuugów. A jednak zdawali się promieniować siłą i życiem.

Neji nie przysłuchiwał się zbyt uważnie słowom przedstawicieli klanów. Dużo bardziej pochłaniało go skupianie się na niezwykłej naturze chakry Smoków. Nie dało się jej pomylić z żadną inną. Zdawała się być gęściejsza niż każda inna, jakby zmieniła konsystencje przez wieki istnienia. A jednak tętniła niezwykłą żywotnością, którą nie tętniła niczyja inna chakra. Jaśniała nieco złotawym blaskiem, wnikając w indywidualne aury każdego ze Smoków. Neji dopiero po chwili dostrzegł siedząca nieco z tyłu, za swoimi członkami klanu, kobietę. Nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Jej chakra również tętniła życiem, jednak zdawała się być ograniczona; ta należąca do staruszków płynęła żwawszym i mocniejszym rytmem. Jej wydawała się być… niewielka. Zastanawiał się dlaczego. Wiedział, że zarówno jego ród, jak i ród Smoka, potrzebował potomka silnego, z najczystszej krwi. A ona wydawała się nie być szczególnie wyjątkowa i silna.

Przypatrywał się delikatnym ruchom białego wachlarza, za którym skrywała się twarz dziewczyny. Właściwie widział tylko jej opuszczone powieki i skrawek czoła nieosłaniany przez długie, spływające niemal do pasa włosy. Znał kilku z klanu Mitsashi i nie wydawali mu się nigdy przesadnie nieśmiali. Raczej jak każdy szanowany klan mieli ogromne pokłady dumy i dostojeństwa.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to nie któraś z dziedziczek bocznych gałęzi, jednak te miały zdecydowanie jaśniejszy odcień włosów niż ci ze Smoków, w których płynęła najczystsza krew. Nie żeby specjalnie za nimi przepadał, były nieco zbyt opryskliwe lub nieśmiałe, jednak wydawało mu się, że do zadania, jakie stawiały przed nimi klany, one nadawałyby się lepiej.

Z delikatnym muśnięciem irytacji stwierdził, że nieznane jest mu imię dziewczyny i miał nadzieję, że ktoś je wspomni. To byłby nieprzyjemny faux pas, który prędzej czy później by się wydał. Właśnie miał odwrócić wzrok, by skupić się na toczącej się w pokoju rozmowie, gdy dziewczyna na dosłownie chwilę podniosła wzrok. I to chyba była pierwsza rzecz od bardzo dawna, która tak skutecznie zachwiała jego wewnętrzną równowagą. Nikt tak jawnie i otwarcie nie patrzył na niego z taką agresją i wściekłością w oczach, a zarazem oczy te jaśniały taką… mocą.

Drgnął, rozglądając się dyskretnie, czy nikt nie zauważył, jak bardzo przez moment był zaskoczony i poruszony. Spojrzał ponownie na kobietę, jednak ta patrzyła w ziemię, poruszając lekko wachlarzem.

- …misje wykonują jak do tej pory…

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia, przysłuchując się uważniej rozmowie. Zatem była shinobi! Faktycznie, wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale coś w jej postawie, w sylwetce, nawet w łagodnych ruchach nadgarstkach, dawało subtelne świadectwo na jej rodowód ninja. Dlaczego więc…

- Tenten jest jedną z naszych najlepszych shinobi, wykonywanie przez nią misji nie podlega rozważaniom.

Tenten? A wiec to była Tenten?

Przez chwilę upewniał się, czy nie widać po nim, jak bardzo zaskoczyła go ta informacja. Spojrzał na nią ponownie, próbując znaleźć w niej dziewczynę, którą miał wizualnie zapisaną zupełnie inaczej. Jednak śliwkowe kimono zacierało wszelkie ślady ciała wojowniczki, zwykle upięte, a teraz rozpuszczone włosy, nie pozwalały myśleć o niej inaczej, jak po prostu o kobiecie. Nie kunoichi. Dziewczyna. Kobieta. Po prostu. Teraz zastanawiająca ilość jej chakry nie wydawała mu się już tak dziwna. Najwyraźniej tak na nią panowała, aby nikt nie poczuł, jak wzburzona jest właścicielka, bo, widział to wyraźnie, wzburzona była.

Zastanawiał się skąd ta złość. Wydawało się, że powinna być świadoma, że faktycznie, z technicznego punktu widzenia klany dobrze wybrały, by mogli najlepiej wypełnić swoje zadanie. Zarówno on, jak i ona byli w posiadaniu najsilniejszych genów swoich rodów. Tenten posiadała najczystszą krew Mitsashi bez żadnych domieszek, prosta, niczym niezakłócona linia Smoka. Z kolei on, Uwięziony Ptak swego klanu, a jednak źródło najmocniejszej kondensacji krwi Hyuugów od wielu pokoleń.

Tak, to była dobra decyzja.

- Neji, oprowadź gościa po ogrodzie. – Neji wyrwał się z zamyślenia, słysząc głos Hanosena.

Bez słowa wstał i pod bacznym spojrzeniem reszty towarzystwa podszedł do dziewczyny. Nie zdążył uczynić żadnego gestu, a ona już stała. Był to tak zgrabny i płynny ruch, jakby nie było samego momentu wstawania, jakby siedziała, a sekundę potem już stała. Zachowując milczenie, wskazał jej ręką drogę i podążył za nią do wyjścia na zewnątrz, czując palące spojrzenia na plecach.

Wolno zszedł ze stopni, oglądając się za siebie. Tenten zwinęła wachlarz i przytrzymując skrawek kimona, rozglądała się po ogrodzie ze spokojną twarzą, tak różną od tego, co dane było mu dostrzec jeszcze kilka chwil temu. A może mu się zdawało? Wyciągnął dłoń, by pomóc jej zejść ze stopni, jednak ona zignorowała go.

- Daruj sobie – odezwała się lekceważąco, mijając go wolnym krokiem, jakby urodziła się, by radzić sobie z tonami materiału kimon.

- To grzeczność.

Kobieta zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. Było to spojrzenie z pozoru obojętne. Ale tylko z pozoru. Złość i irytacja czaiły się za kamienną fasadą. I Neji to wiedział.

- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś – powiedziała cicho, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. – Nie potrzebny mi ochroniarz. A jeszcze mniej potrzebuję udawanej grzeczności. – Dźgnęła go mało delikatnie miedzy żebra trzymanym wachlarzem, bez grama strachu konfrontując się z jego spojrzeniem.

- Mam wrażenie – zacisnął palce na wachlarzu, bez trudu zabierając go z jej rąk – że stara się panienka być ze wszech miar niemiła i przyznam szczerze, że powód jest mi nieznany. – Rozłożył wachlarz, przez chwilę przyglądając się zdobiącemu go złotemu chińskiemu smokowi. – Co więcej, powód złości również pozostaje za kurtyną tajemnicy, pani. – Oddał jej wachlarz, skłaniając lekko głowę, zachowując całkowicie opanowaną twarz. – Pozwolisz? – Wyciągnął ramię, zatrzymując na niej chłodno-uprzejmy wzrok pełen oczekiwania.

- Potrafię chodzić sama – powiedziała lodowato, a Neji z mentalnym zadowoleniem poczuł nieznaczne wzburzenie jej chakry. – Jak wspominałam, nie potrzebuję żadnego ochroniarza.

Sapnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy mało delikatnie zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstku.

- Czego was uczą w tym klanie? – Wsunął jej oporne ramie pod swoje, pociągając za sobą wzdłuż ścieżki. – Zachowuj się. Jesteśmy obserwowani, pani, wypada zachowywać się odpowiednio. – Ton jego głosu był lekki i spokojny, jednak miał w sobie coś takiego, że aż czuć było na mile płynącą z jego słów dezaprobatę i groźbę, by ani śmiało się mu sprzeciwić.

Najwyraźniej zrozumiała, gdyż podążyła bez słowa za nim, zagłębiając się w ogród aż zniknęli z pola widzenia każdego, kto chciałby ich obserwować.

Neji nie protestował, gdy wyjęła rękę spod jego ramienia i odsunęła się od niego.

- Wydaje się, że coś cię trapi, pani – rzucił, patrząc w górę na poruszane wiatrem korony drzew.

- „Trapi"… Urocze słowo na brak wyboru – prychnęła nie bez drwiny, dotykając delikatnie palcami ukwieconego krzewu.

- Zadaje się, że nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli, pani – stwierdził, przyglądając się, jak pochyla się by powąchać kwiaty.

- Wolałabym, żebyś przestał mnie tytułować. Wspominałam, że taka grzeczność jest mi nie potrzebna – prychnęła, a jej plecy wyraźnie zesztywniały w hamowanym napięciu. – Dla ciebie to może coś innego, ale dla mnie po prostu brak wyboru – wyprostowała się, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

- Więc tym się przejmujesz – stwierdził, wolno podążając z nią w kierunku drewnianego mostku. – Nie my pierwsi, za pewne nie ostatni dostaliśmy takie zadanie do wypełnienia.

- Zadanie - powtórzyła za nim. – Uważasz to za zadanie?

- Oczywiście – przytaknął, wstępując na drewnianą konstrukcję, oglądając się na nią i z dziwnym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że widzi w jej oczach rozczarowanie i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. – Myślałem, że jesteś rozsądna i zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wyglądają klanowe zasady i małżeństwa – powiedział nieco prześmiewczo. Jeżeli liczył, że odpowie mu złośliwością, to się przeliczył. Co prawda, to dziwne coś, które dostrzegł w jej oczach zniknęło, lecz zastąpiło to milczenie i kamienna fasada.

- Poczułaś się urażona? – spytał, marszcząc nieco brwi, wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń, lecz również i tym razem ją zignorowała.

- A powinnam? – zapytała spokojnie, przesuwając dłonią po starym drewnie poręczy, przyglądając się płynącemu strumieniowi. – Zadanie to zadanie, trzeba je wykonać bez względu na własne przekonania. – Delikatny uśmiech wygiął jej usta, co tak nie pasowało mu do wcześniejszych chwil, że nie powiedział nic, patrząc na nią nieruchomo.

Kobieta westchnęła, przymykając na chwilę oczy.

- Możemy wracać? – spytała, prostując się i zgrabnym ruchem otwierając wachlarz.

- Oczywiście.

* * *

Z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o bramę dzielnicy klanu, pocierając dłonią zesztywniałą lewą rękę. Nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się być na czas. Wrócił z misji akurat o czasie, by zdążyć się umyć i wyjść po gości. Zerknął w bok, dostrzegając zbliżające się sylwetki.

Tak było za każdym razem. Ich obowiązkiem było zachowanie tradycji i spotykanie się w niedużych odstępach czasu. I tak już kilkakrotnie Tenten została odprowadzona do bram jego klanu przez milczących strażników, którzy przekazywali ją pod ochronę jego rodu na czas spotkania. Czuł podświadomie, że takie traktowanie denerwuje Tenten, gdyż to jawnie podkreślało, że sama nie dałaby rady się ochronić i zawsze potrzebny jej ktoś, kto będzie sprawował nad nią piecze. Najpierw jej klan, a potem jego. A poradziłaby sobie sama, był o tym przekonany. Lecz nie komentowała tego w żaden sposób, zbywając to po prostu milczeniem. Teraz jednak towarzyszyli jej członkowie rady, zaproszeni przez jego wuja na spotkanie.

Ciemnowiśniowe kimono z wyszytym posrebrzanym smokiem, gładko otulało jej sylwetkę, ponownie burząc wizerunek wojowniczki, a czyniąc z niej kobietę. Nie łatwo było mu pogodzić te dwa obrazy. Na co dzień, gdy miał okazję ją spotkać, była chłodnym, kalkulującym ninja, wykonującym swoje zadania z precyzją i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Chroniąc innych. A w takich chwilach jak te, gdy spotykali się oficjalnie, sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która sama potrzebuje być ochraniana. Oczywiście, już od pierwszych chwil jasno pokazała, iż absolutnie tak nie jest, a to, co widać, jest tylko złudzeniem.

Jednak jakiekolwiek miała ona zdanie na temat swoich zdolności i braku potrzeby ochrony, Neji poczuwał to za swój obowiązek być wtajemniczony w misje, jakich podejmuje się jego narzeczona, a ona… nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Miał przeczucie, że z dziwnych powodów mogłoby się jej to nie spodobać, a uważał za stratę czasu tłumaczenie rzeczy oczywistych.

Skłonił się oficjalnie przed gośćmi, po czym wyciągnął ramię w kierunku kobiety, która bez słowa je ujęła. W czasie tych kilku razy, gdy się widzieli, nie mógł nie dostrzec, że idealnie weszła w swoją rolę, zachowując wszelkie pozory tak udanie, że zwykle ciężko mu było odgadnąć, co naprawdę uważa, co z tego, co mówi i robi jest prawdą.

Przyglądał się w zamyśleniu, jak nalewa wszystkim herbatę, jak dłonie nawykłe do miecza i zabijania delikatnie ujmują czarkę. Sama taka świadomość była nieprawdopodobna - że te drobne palce zabijają nie gorzej niż jego, że cienkie nadgarstki mogą posiadać taką siłę, iż byłą jedną z najsilniejszych w swoim rodzie. A przecież koło niego siedziała milcząca kobieta, idealnie znająca wszelkie wymogi etykiety, wszystkie wdechy i przydechy, i kobiece rytuały poruszania się.

Neji stwierdził, że mogłaby być bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpiecznym wrogiem. Cholernie.

Puściła jego ramię i usiadła na ławeczce, rozglądając się wokoło w ciszy. Przysiadł obok niej, bezwiednie masując sztywną dłoń, przymykając na moment powieki.

- Coś ci się stało? – Drgnął niespokojnie słysząc ciche pytanie. Przez chwilę patrzył w jej oczy, które, teraz to odkrył, miały kolor nie tyle czekolady, co ciemnobursztynowej herbaty. A może mu się wydawało i była to tylko gra świateł, albo wyobraźnia?

Stwierdził, że jest wsparty o oparcie ławki, chociaż nie pamiętał, by to robił.

- Nie, skąd – mruknął, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie. Powinien był z nią rozmawiać, a nie odpływać w pełne zmęczenia rozmyślania. Ale tak dawno nie spał… Kilkadziesiąt godzin. Czuł jak otępienie brzęczeniem rozbrzmiewa w jego umyśle.

Drgnął po raz kolejny, czując dotyk. Spojrzała na niego czujnie, najwyraźniej doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie z trudem pohamował się, żeby nie zacisnąć palców na jej gardle w instynktownym odruchu. Powinna być ostrożniejsza. Zmęczony Neji to ninja zdany na swoje odruchy, a te nie rozpoznają twarzy, tylko działają. Najwyraźniej pewna, że jest już spokojny, podciągnęła rękaw jego kimona.

- Myślałeś, że nie widzę, jak przykurczasz rękę? – rzuciła, nie patrząc nawet na niego, tylko spokojnie rozwiązała węzeł bandaża, opasującego przedramię.

- To nic takiego – stwierdził chłodno, próbując zabrać rękę, jednak jej dłonie były zbyt stanowcze, żeby zmęczony Neji miał tyle samozaparcia, by dochodzić swoich racji.

- To powinno być lepiej opatrzone.

- Nie miałem czasu – powiedział wolno, czując, że irytuje go fakt, że wmanewrował się sam w tłumaczenia. Trzeba było się nie odzywać, Hyuuga.

Otarła wzbierającą się na cięciu krew, po czym jej dłoń zajaśniała chakrą. Z ciekawością przyglądał się, jak szmaragdowa chakra niczym dym kłębi się wokół dłoni Tenten, a złotawe błyski to pojawiają się, to znikają, jak iskry. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widział, nigdy tak blisko nie obcował z chakra kogoś ze Smoków. Przysunęła dłoń do jego ręki, a uzdrawiająca chakra przylgnęła do zranienia.

Tysiące razy korzystał z usług medic-ninja, setki razy obca chakra wnikała przez komórki jego ciała, iż można powiedzieć, że był do tego przyzwyczajony, znał każde uczucie towarzyszące wdzieraniu się obcej energii, uczucie ulgi. Uzdrawiająca chakra przynosiła ją natychmiast, jakby ktoś przyłożył ziołowo-mentolowy kompres. Ulga.

Jej chakra była inna. Zdecydowanie silniejsza. Było to dziwne uczucie na granicy przyjemności i bólu, tak trudne do rozróżnienia, że nie sposób było je rozgraniczyć. Nie wnikała wolno i jakby leniwie, spokojnie zasklepiając rany, a wdzierała się, niosąc ukojenie na granicach euforii, a zarazem siła, ta… agresja sprawiała ból. Nie wiedział, czy mu się zdawało, czy rzeczywiście tak było, że mięśnia kurczyły się i napinały bezwiednie wraz z pulsującym rytmem jej energii.

Chakra zgasła. Przyjemne odprężenie popłynęło wzdłuż całego ramienia. Zacisnął parę razy pięść. To było… Nie został nawet ślad. Żadna pieprzona blizna, nic.

Spojrzał nią Tenten, lecz ta w milczeniu i ze spokojem na twarzy zwijała zużyty bandaż, po czym bez słowa mu o podała.

- Następnym razem, gdy będziesz po misji, przyślij informację. Wolałabym, żebyś nie zasypiał z otwartymi oczami, to trochę przerażające.

- Przepraszam. – Skłonił głową, czując, iż ma ochotę wewnętrznie zawarczeć. I za cholerę nie wiedział dlaczego. Może dlatego że znowu został zmuszony do tłumaczenia się? – Powinienem był…

- Wolałabym – przerwała mu – żebyś się wysypiał, niż przepraszał.

Neji zmarszczył groźnie brwi, wbijając nieprzychylne spojrzenie w profil kobiety.

Była niegrzeczna. I zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało, nie potrzebuje żadnych dobrych rad. Gładko pominął wyniosłym milczeniem fakt, że zasypianie w czyjejś obecności jest równie, jeżeli nie bardziej niegrzeczne.

Zapewne powiedziałby coś niemiłego, bo tylko takie rzeczy akurat pchały się na język, lecz ku jego szczęściu, gdyż z pewnością znowu musiałby przepraszać, spomiędzy krzewów wyszła radczyni Smoka.

- Jesteście proszeni na obiad.

Neji z grobowym milczeniem wstał i wyciągnął w kierunku Tenten dłoń, którą ta przyjęła i podążył wraz z nim w kierunku domu. Mijając starszą kobietę, wyłapał jej dziwne spojrzenie. Obserwowała go w zastanowieniu i pełnym skupieniu, lecz po chwili jej twarz stała się nieprzenikniona jak zwykle.

Podobne spojrzenie wychwycił u starca. Gdy pojawili się w pokoju, badawcze, pełne uwagi spojrzenie starca spoczęło na Nejim i zdawało się palić, było tak niewygodne, że nawet nie próbował się z nim konfrontować.

Skłonił się oficjalnie Radzie Smoka, ciesząc się w duchu, iż już idą, bo miał dość tych niezrozumiałych dla niego spojrzeń. Bo było potwornie irytujące i zaczynało naruszać jego cienkie i niestałe granice przestrzeni osobistej.

Odwrócił się do Tenten, a ta spokojnie, wręcz beznamiętnie patrzyła prosto w jego oczy.

- Zapraszam do mnie w dogodnym dniu. – Skłoniła głowę.

Och… Raczej… Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie żeby na początku nie myślał o tym i nie oczekiwał zaproszenia, lecz uznał, że tak jest jej po prostu łatwiej, więc przestał zaprzątać sobie tym głowę. Jeżeli wolała spędzać czas tutaj, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Lecz skoro sama zaprosiła go w końcu do swojego domu…

- Oczywiście. – Również skłonił głowę.

* * *

**Zachęcam do wyrażania swojej opinii, ażebym wiedziała, co się podoba, a co nie i żeby bardziej mi się chciało, niż nie chciało.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Naprawdę bardzo miło się je czyta, a także bardzo zadowala fakt, że ktoś jest zainteresowany opowiadaniem. To daje dobrego kopniaka, żeby pisać dalej, także dziękuję i zachęcam do dalszego komentowania._

_Anjo – Cieszę się, że udało mi się Ciebie zaciekawić, mam nadzieję, że tak pozostanie do końca. Co do postaci. One się raczej nie zmienią. Ten świat nie jest typowym światem z „Naruto". Właściwie tylko Hyuuga będzie do siebie podobny, ale że tak powiem, „doprawiony" tym, co ja w nim lubię i jaki wytworzyłam sobie swój kanon. Tenten… Ona trochę złagodnieje, to oczywiste, ale nie będzie ona Tenten z kanonu. Po pierwsze, wymyśliłam jej zupełnie inną historię. Należy do starego, szanowanego klanu i podobnie jak Neji, ma świadomość swojej siły i swojej przynależności do dumnego rodu. Po drugie, ja lubię kombinować i naginać pod siebie pewne rzeczy. ^^ Także jeżeli chodzi o typowy kanon, będą jedynie elementy._

_Needies – dziękuję za komentarz, cieszę się, że opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. ^^ To najlepsza pochwała dla piszącego. Jak wspomniałam powyżej, postacie będą bardziej moje niż kanoniczne, ale wszystko to będzie miało jakąś przyczynę i skądś się to będzie brało. Również mam nadzieję, że uda mi się stworzyć coś w miarę oryginalnego i całkiem przyzwoitego, hahah! XD_

* * *

Dzielnica klanu Mitsashi właściwie niczym nie różniła się od innych klanowych dzielnic. Tradycyjne rodowe posiadłości, pełne harmonii i architektonicznej symetrii oraz bujne, przepełnione estetyzmem i dzikim pięknem ogrody. Mimo że wiele razy mijał porośnięte bluszczem mury klanu Smoka, nigdy tak właściwie nie przekroczył ich bram. A wręcz z każdego skrawka tego terenu czuć było Święte Tchnienia Smoka. Czy to w delikatnych zdobieniach domów, czy to w smoczych figurach wtopionych w obraz ogrodów… A może te żywotne wibracje brały się z nagromadzenia dzieci smoczej krwi w jednym miejscu? Cokolwiek to jednak było, człowiek już po kilku chwilach czuł się jakby bardziej żywy, rześki i spokojny.

Mijani mieszkańcy przypatrywali mu się, lecz tylko z ciekawością. Spojrzenia Smoków, które towarzyszyły mu przez kilka ostatnich dni, zniknęły jak ucięte nożem i od dłuższego czasu żył bez ich natarczywej obecności, która niepomiernie go denerwowała.

Służący głównego trzonu Mitsashi poprowadził go do głównej rezydencji i wskazał kierunek, w którym Neji winien się teraz udać.

Właściwie powinien być tu dużo wcześniej, jednak tak się złożyło, iż wizyta ta, jakkolwiek normalna, a tak ważna w tradycyjnych swatach, musiała swoje odczekać. Najpierw on miał swoją misję, następnie Tenten i tak się poskładało, że minęły blisko trzy tygodnie od ich ostatniego spotkania.

Och, oczywiście, zdarzyło im się zetknąć raz czy dwa razy. Zdarzało się to również wcześniej, jednak nie poświęcali sobie więcej uwagi, niż wymaga skiniecie głowy. Parę razy przeleciało mu przez myśl, czy ktokolwiek postronny zdaje sobie sprawę, iż są oni ze sobą związani.

Nie wiedział, jak było w przypadku Tenten, jednak on niezmiennie miał problem z połączeniem tych dwóch osób, jakimi w jego mniemaniu jest Tenten. Wytrącało go to trochę z równowagi, gdy mijał na korytarzu siedziby Hokage poważną, wyprostowaną kunoichi, promieniująca wręcz pewnością siebie i siłą. Z maskującego stroju Anbu, spiętych ciasno włosów, znajoma wydawała mu się tylko jej twarz. Twarz, która znana mu była z otulającymi ją ciemnobrązowymi włosami, a całość dziwnie wkomponowana była w ogrodowe widoki. Jakby tego było mało, gdy po dłuższym czasie spotykał się z nią, za nic nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że ta z pozoru łagodna i krucha kobieta jest elitarnym zabójcą.

Neji starał się porzucać wszelkie myśli na ten temat, by niepotrzebnie nie wytrącać się z równowagi.

Tym razem miała na sobie miodowe kimono z dwoma smokami, czarnym i czerwonym, pełznącymi po jasnym materiale, niczym żywe stworzenia. Siedziała na kamiennej ławce pod szumiącą wiśnią, pogrążona całkowicie w lekturze. Jeżeli spodziewał się, że nie zauważyła jego obecności, srogo się mylił. Gdy był już blisko, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanych stron, umieściła między nimi kolorową zakładkę i bez słowa zamknęła książkę, patrząc na niego dopiero wtedy, gdy przysiadł tuż obok.

- Dobrze cię widzieć – przywitał się.

- Ciebie również. – Skłoniła lekko głowę, strząsając rękawy kimona, by choć trochę były w stanie zakryć gojące się otarcia na dłoniach.

I znowu to samo. Do kobiety, na jaką właśnie wyglądała, takie rany nie pasowały.

- To dla ciebie. – Położył małe, hebanowe pudełeczko między nim, aby tradycji stało się za dość.

Przez chwilę mógł obserwować zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy, które jednak nie trwało długo i płynnie zmieniło się w rozdrażnienie.

- Nie zapraszałam cię, abyś mi przynosił prezenty – powiedziała oschłym tonem, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na niego.

- A ja nie przyszedłem tu, by dawać ci prezenty – powiedział spokojnym i opanowanym tonem, mierząc się z nią nieruchomym spojrzeniem. – To podarek. Nawet, jeżeli ci się nie podobają te reguły, po prostu je zaakceptuj. Zatem, byłbym rad, gdybyś go przyjęła. – Przesunął pudełeczko w jej stronę.

Zacisnęła usta na tyle długo, by doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo jest niezadowolona. Po chwili jej twarz była pełna opanowania i wzięła pudełeczko do ręki, jakby nie było wcześniej żadnej rozmowy. Zdjęła wieczko i przez chwilę bez słowa patrzyła na zawartość. Na czarnej wyściółce leżał mały, elegancki grzebyk do włosów. Jasna kość słoniowa, z której był wykonany, zdobiona była delikatnymi malunkami.

- Jest bardzo ładny – powiedziała cicho, jakby słowa te wyrwały jej się przypadkiem.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – Skłonił lekko głową, śledząc wzrokiem jej dłonie, wyjmujące ozdobę, po czym gładko wpięła ją we włosy, zgarniając je nad uchem.

Neji odczuł dziwną pokusę, żeby się uśmiechnąć, jednak udało mu się powstrzymać ten niespodziewany odruch, o który by się nie podejrzewał.

- Czytasz – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia i wsłuchiwania się w szumiące korony drzew.

- Gdy mam czas między misjami – rzuciła. – Możemy się przejść? – spytała, nie patrząc nawet na niego.

- Oczywiście. – Wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w odruchowym geście, do którego chyba już przywykła, gdyż zabrakło jej zwyczajowego zmarszczenia brwi.

- Zastanawia mnie pewna rzecz – odezwał się, odrywając spojrzenie od jednego z Mitsashi przemykającego przez ogród, który z całą pewnością został wysłany przez kogoś by ich obserwował.

- Tak? – Uniosła pytająco brwi.

- Zauważyłem przez jakiś czas dość intensywne spojrzenia twojej rodziny, raczej mało zrozumiałe dla mnie – zaczął, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, spojrzeniem błądząc po ogrodzie. – Zastanawiałem się nad tym. Właściwie zaczęły się od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Doszedłem nawet do wniosku, że z dziwnych powodów miało to coś wspólnego z tobą. Czy mylę się? – Spojrzał na Tenten kątem oka.

- Nie mylisz się – przyznała po chwili, wydawało mu się, nieco niechętnym tonem.

- Mogę liczyć na jakieś wyjaśnienie? – Poprowadził ją w kierunku niewielkiego białego mostku między starymi wierzbami.

- Wyczuwali po prostu od ciebie moją energię – wyjaśniła krótko.

- Tak? – Uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. On sam absolutnie nie odczuł śladowych ilości jej chakry, a kto jak kto, ale on by z pewnością to wyczuł.

- Wyczuli energię, nie chakrę – westchnęła, miał wrażenie ze znużeniem. – Rzadko się zdarza, żebyśmy uleczali, a już zwłaszcza kogoś spoza klanu. Byli po prostu zdziwieni, to wszystko – powiedziała tonem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że temat jest zakończony, a Neji nie naciskał, skupiając się na falujących na wietrze gałązkach wierzby.

- Powiesz mi, co czytałaś?

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – mruknęła, przesuwając kciukami po drewnie barierki ze spojrzeniem wbitym przed siebie.

- Nie. Ale chciałbym wiedzieć. – I właśnie tak było. Chciał to wiedzieć. Nie często było go w stanie coś zainteresować, lecz literatura należała do tego aspektu, który zajmował dominującą część jego życia za wyłączeniem oczywistej części bycia shinobi.

- Zbiór wierszy poetów chińskich – wyjaśniła, marszcząc nieznacznie idealnie wykrojone łuki brwi.

- Czytasz poezję chińską? – spytał z zainteresowaniem, jak na jego gust zbyt wyraźnym, co niekoniecznie mu się podobało. Lecz trudno było poradzić coś na zmysł fascynata słowa pisanego. – W oryginałach czy tłumaczeniach? – Starał się, by pytanie zabrzmiało jak najbardziej naturalnie. I wolał się nie zastanawiać, czemu miałaby brzmieć inaczej.

- I tak, i tak. – Podniosła na niego wzrok z nutą zdumienia widoczną w oczach. – Zakładam, że ty również ją czytasz, nie mylę się? – mruknęła, przyglądając się spokojnie falującej wierzbie.

- Owszem – przyznał, czując przemożone uczucie, bo coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co.

- Naszych pisarzy też czytam – rzuciła, uśmiechając się lekko. Odwróciła się i oparła plecami o barierkę, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominając zwykłą dziewczynę, niż dziedziczkę klanu. – Ale od Chin się zaczęło. Mama czytała mi jak byłam jeszcze dzieckiem.

- Byłem kiedyś w Chinach – powiedział, również wspierając się plecami o drewnianą poręcz, czując niezwykłe odprężenie. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że opuściło go całe napięcie. Czy spowodowało to słońce, pogoda, ten konkretny ogród czy rozmowa o czymś, co sprawia przyjemność nie tylko jemu, czy krótka, ulotna chwila poczucia jedności z drugim człowiekiem - nie miał pojęcia, ale nie było to złe uczucie i tego zamierzał, i wolał się trzymać.

- Naprawdę? – Źle skrywane zainteresowanie zabrzmiało jej w głosie. Wsparłszy łokcie na barierce spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Inteligentne, ciemne oczy, z którymi miał problem w sprecyzowaniu właściwego koloru, patrzyły na niego w oczekiwaniu.

- To była misja. Przemyty, handel żywym towarem, brudna sprawa. Zostaliśmy wysłani tam z oddziałem na kilka ładnych miesięcy – wyjaśnił, unosząc głowę i przez chwilę obserwował tańcujące na gałęziach ptaki.

- Jak tam jest? – Zerknął na nią krótko, zauważając, że patrzy na niego niezmiennie uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Cisno – stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

Tenten zdusiła śmiech. Neji miał przeczucie, że mogłaby się ładnie śmiać.

- Istotne spostrzeżenie – przyznała z wyraźnie widocznym rozbawieniem.

- Naprawdę tak jest – mruknął. – U nas jest… więcej przestrzeni.

- Jesteśmy bardziej zacofani? – spytała nieco prowokująco.

- Niee… U nas jest ładniej. Lepiej. Nie tak duszno. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Rozumiem – przyznała. – Nie urodziłam się dzisiaj – prychnęła, widząc jego spojrzenie. – Jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak może wyglądać największy ośrodek handlu tych czasów, moje misje nie składają się z samych zadań na tych terenach.

- Wiem – powiedział i ujął jej nadgarstek, podciągając nieco rękaw kimona, odsłaniając poparzenie z zaognioną łuszczącą się wysypką, którą nabawić można się od specyficznych roślin rosnących na północnych częściach kraju. Co robiła w siedliszczu podziemi wszelkich najgorszych organizacji wyjętych spod prawa, chyba wolał nie wiedzieć. Patrzyła w milczeniu na niego, równie zaskoczona jego gestem, co on sam. Jakoś… Nie potrafił sobie sam tego wyjaśnić. Pomyśli o tym później. Kiedyś. U siebie w domu. Jak minie to przesadne, najwyraźniej, odprężenie.

- Czemu się nie uleczyłaś? – spytał marszcząc brwi, wciąż trzymając jej rękę, która, o bogowie, była niczym wyrzut między nimi. To absolutnie nie miało tak wyglądać. Był powodowany raczej ciekowością. Niż rozdrażnieniem. Ciekawością, właśnie.

- To nic takiego – odpowiedziała, a z jej tonu nie zdążyło jeszcze zniknąć zdziwienie całą sytuacją.

- Nic takiego – powtórzył nieco ironicznym tonem. Taka wysypka swędział i bolała niemiłosiernie przez kilka dobrych dni, nie rzadko obejmując gorączką całe ciało.

- Nie mamy w zwyczaju uleczać, nawet siebie – burknęła, odzyskawszy równowagę. I była zdecydowanie niezadowolona. – To nic takiego.

- Nic takiego – ponownie za nią powtórzył, wolno, nieco lakonicznie, a niewypowiedziane pytanie o jego niedawnym zranieniu zawisnęło miedzy nimi, jak katowski miecz.

- Nie zabronisz mi chodzenia na misje – powiedziała stanowczym, pełnym uporu tonem, najwyraźniej dostrzegając coś w jego milczącej twarzy.

- Nie zamierzam – zapewnił, puszczając wolno jej rękę, którą szybko zabrała.

- Mam nadzieję – mruknęła, strząsając rękaw, by nieprzyjemny widok nie drażnił nikogo o przesadnych instynktach i kogoś pozbawionego braku umiejętności pogodzenia ze sobą faktu, iż narzeczona tego kogoś jest zarazem elitarnym shinobi. A shinobi bez ran to nie shinobi.

- Następnym razem wolałbym, żebyś informowała mnie o swojej rekonwalescencji – powiedział beznamiętnie, wciągając w jej stronę ramię jakby nigdy nic. Marszcząc z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem brwi, ujęła go pod ramię.

I bardzo dobrze, niech się denerwuje ile chce. On, Neji, czuje się o niebo lepiej.

* * *

- Nie.

- Co nie?

- Nie zgadzam się z tobą.

- Naprawdę? – Neji uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi, zerkając na towarzyszącą mu Tenten, której twarz zdobiła zaciętość absolutna.

To zabawne, jak wiele rzeczy można było odczytać z jej twarzy, gdy rozmowa zahaczała o literaturę i jak bardzo potrafiła angażować się w dyskusje.

Nim wyszło na jaw, iż obydwoje interesują się literatura w równym stopniu, ich rozmowy sprowadzały się do kurtuazyjnych pogadanek, tak na dobrą sprawę o rzeczach nieistotnych, istniejących tylko po to, by dwoje nieznających się ludzi nie trwało w ciszy, a mieli możliwość prowadzenia wymaganej przez wszystkich rozmowy. I zdaje się, że przez przypadek pojawiła się możliwość porzucenia sztywnych ram konwersacji. Nie żeby przeszkadzały one Neji'emu. Bo nie przeszkadzały, był przyzwyczajony do nich, ponad to nigdy nie był zwolennikiem słownej przesady.

A jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie była niemiła nagła zmiana ich zwyczajowego toru rozmowy. Co więcej, obserwowanie w Tenten zmian, wydawało mu się niezwykle… zajmujące. Znikała gdzieś wyciszona, oszczędna kobieta, a pojawiała się ta bardziej uparta, z mocno osadzonymi poglądami, których nie wahała się bronić, zbyt często nie zważając na wymogi słownej etykiety. I ku jego niewyjaśnionemu zdumieniu, podobało mu się to. W jakiś dziwnie pokręcony sposób lubił słuchać spokojnego nurtu jej słów, natężonego różnym rodzajem emocji w zależności od tego, o czym mówiła. Lubił obserwować też zmieniającą się mimikę jej twarzy, inteligentne, myślące oczy, które patrzyły na niego zawsze z uwagą, gdy mówiła lub gdy on mówił. Był przekonany, że nie bez powodu należy do samej elity shinobi. W pewien sposób jej upór… niesamowicie go bawił i jakoś nie potrafił sobie tego wytłumaczyć ani tego powstrzymać. Co więcej, zauważył, że lubi ją prowokować, choć nie wiedział dlaczego i nie był pewien, czy chciałby poznać powody.

Neji doszedł nawet w ostatnich dniach do wniosku, iż nagminnie czegoś nie wie w odniesieniu do jej osoby lub nie potrafi czegoś wyjaśnić, czy nawet nie wie, czy w ogóle chce cokolwiek wyjaśniać. A to była jedyna rzecz, którą zdecydowanie mógł wskazać, jako tę, która mu absolutnie nie odpowiadała. Tak instynktownie, bo zdarzało mu się to chyba po raz pierwszy i było to uczucie wysoce drażniące. Neji zawsze wiedział. I zawsze miał wszystko poukładane, odpowiednio zanalizowane i skatalogowane. TO z kolei godziło w jego osobistą samodyscyplinę.

- Naprawdę – prychnęła.

- A z powodu? – spytał umiarkowanie zainteresowanym tonem, przyglądając się wirującym na wietrze kwiatom wiśni.

- Bo błędnie rozumujesz. Wiersze z zasady mówią o rzeczach ukrytych, nie dosłownych!

- To ty błędnie rozumujesz – stwierdził, gładko przechwytując wirujący w powietrzu różowy kwiat. – Zacierają istotę przekazu. – Podał jej kwiatek, poruszając nieco zesztywniałym karkiem. Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostatniej misji, a paraliżujące techniki i substancje były jego najmniej ulubionymi. Drażniąca niemoc długo nie chciała mijać. I żeby to jeszcze była sprawka wroga! Lepiej by to zniósł. A tak, został z całym arsenałem potraktowany niekompetencją własnego podwładnego. Tego, kto dał temu chłystkowi rangę chunnina, przeklął do siódmego pokolenia wstecz epitetami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – obruszyła się, obracając w palcach kwiat. – Przecież to poematy najlepiej przekazują najistotniejszy sens!

- Mylisz się. – Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, krzyżując je w kostkach.

- Kompletnie cię nie rozumiem, ani tego, co mówisz – oświadczyła.

- Najwyraźniej masz po prostu… - zamyślił się.

- Mam po prostu co? – spytała wojowniczym tonem, który sprawił, że miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

- Ciasny umysł – skwitował kąśliwie, zerkając na nią kątem oka.

Tenten sapnęła z oburzeniem, sprawiając, że Neji naprawdę z trudem pohamował śmiech.

Uśmiechając się delikatnie, dotknął palcem jej brody unosząc ją, a jej zęby zetknęły się z cichym stukiem. Zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie nachmurzona, a brąz jej oczu zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej ciemny.

- Zatem, co twoim zdaniem najlepiej pokazuje najistotniejszy sens? – prychnęła lekceważąco.

Neji zamyślił się przez chwilę, wolno przesuwając wzrokiem po ogrodzie.

- Opadły kwiat Wrócił na gałąź? To motyl. – Zerknął na nią, unosząc brew.

- Haiku? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – zawołała.

- Niby dlaczego miałbym żartować?

- To barbarzyński minimalizm! – oświadczyła bezlitośnie.

- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył. – Czemu nie chcesz dostrzec sensu?

- Bo go tam nie ma! – powiedziała zapalczywie.

- Haiku to esencja sensu. Uchwycenie samego sedna chwili. Nie można opisać chwili pięciostrofowym poematem, bo to już inna chwila. Nie można przedstawić sensu w kilku strofach, bo ginie między innymi.

- Ale one nie dają myślowej przestrzeni!

- Dlaczego? Masz czysty sens. Nic zbędnego nie zakłóca odpowiedniej analizy.

- Nie zgadzam się z tym – oświadczyła.

- Dlaczego? – Uniósł brew.

- Nie wiem, ale nie zgadzam się, nie podoba mi się to – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Neji zaśmiał się cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- I co cię tak bawi? – fuknęła.

- Twój zacięty wyraz twarzy – wyjaśnił. – Myślisz zbyt prosto.

- Ach tak? – mruknęła lakonicznie, unosząc zaczepnie brew.

- Mówisz, że chcesz myślowej przestrzeni. A tak naprawdę poematy, o których mówisz, podają ci wszystko na tacy, rozwikłujesz oczywiste metafory, nie patrząc na to, co pod spodem. Nie możesz jednoznacznie powiedzieć, o czym myślał autor, poprzez nagromadzenie treści, która to przesłania. A ty z góry zakładasz, że to, co widać jest prawdą.

- Nie zakładam – burknęła.

- Ale jest to oczywisty trop, którym podążasz. To myślowe pułapki. Im mniej zbędnych słów, tym szybciej i dokładniej można dociec prawdy. Nie można zakładać, że ktoś otwarcie przyzna, że jest biały lub czarny. Ludzie tworzą iluzje kłamstw i kierowanie się pozornymi przesłankami może być błędne.

- Jestem shinobi, wiem, co to patrzeć pod spód rzeczy – powiedziała cierpko. – Ale nie uważam, by paranoja była odpowiednia w każdym aspekcie życia.

- Tylko to się odnosi do każdego aspektu. Widzisz, podobnie jest z twoim kuzynem. Lis działa na sferze oczywistości. Przez co popełnia szereg błędów i bazuje na zasadzie prób i błędów, i własnego doświadczenia, bez analiz i odpowiedniego rozpatrzenia sytuacji, na samym instynkcie. Dziwnym trafem jest z tych wyjątków, którym się to udaje, lecz ma po prostu więcej szczęścia niż rzeczywistego rozumu. Na dobrą sprawę nie ma do przekazania nic, mimo że sam przetrwa lata, bo obracał się w samym szczęściu, niż na faktycznych umiejętnościach.

- Mam to traktować, jako zniewagę? – spytała opanowanym głosem.

- Dlaczego chcesz widzieć w prawdzie zniewagę? Wolałabyś, żebym otaczał cię ułudą, jakkolwiek piękną?

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nawet komplement z twoich ust brzmiałby niczym wyrok śmierci – sarknęła, wbijając spojrzenie w przestrzeń, przypatrując się czemuś w skupieniu i zmarszczonym czołem.

Neji uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jej upór naprawdę był zabawny.

- Najskuteczniejsze są proste, jasne treści – kontynuował, odchylając głowę nieco w tył, przyglądając się prześwitującemu między liśćmi słońcu. – Bez mącących dodatków, bez wprowadzających w błąd słów, bez emocji burzących przejrzystą konstrukcję.

Spojrzał na Tenten, zagapiając się przez chwile na ozdobę w jej włosach. Nosiła grzebyk od niego zawsze, gdy się widzieli. Neji uznał to za miły, grzecznościowy gest bez większego znaczenia. Zresztą, na dobra sprawę było mu obojętne, co uczyni z podarunkiem. Dlatego nie wiedział, dlaczego tak wstrząsnęło nim, gdy spotkawszy ją przypadkiem za każdym razem ta mała ozdoba gościła między jej włosami. To było… Neji nie wiedział, jakie to było, ale wywoływało szereg reakcji, których absolutnie nie przewidywał. Nawet nie potrafił ich nazwać. A jednak… coś to wywoływało, choć sam nie był pewien, jaki ma do tego czegoś stosunek. Nie dawał jej prezentu w jakimś konkretnym celu, z jakimiś konkretnymi oczekiwaniami. Już prędzej podarek, który jej wręczył ostatnim razem, gdy u niej gościł. Małe, ręcznie wykonane lusterko pochodzące z Chin. Uznał, że mogłoby jej się spodobać. Tak jak fakt, skąd ono pochodziło. W końcu wyraźnie fascynował ją kraj za morzem.

- Szkoda, że tak myślisz.

Neji zamrugał, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

- Dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi.

- Bo nie wiesz co tracisz – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, unosząc głowę i przymykając oczy. Prześwitujące przez gęsta koronę liści słońce, zdawało się tańcować na skórze jej twarzy, kreśląc cieniami i błyskami zawiłe wzory. – Ludzie, nie składają się z białych, czarnych i tych, którzy kłamią. Biały, pod odpowiednimi warunkami staje się setkami kolorów, a jednak nadal wywodzi się z białego. – Odetchnęła głęboko, wyraźnie uspokojona i zadowolona ze swoich myśli, nie dostrzegając, jak bardzo to krótkie stwierdzenia poruszyło siedzącego obok Neji'ego.

* * *

**Tak, jak poprzednio zachęcam do wyrażania swojej opinii. Bardzo miło się je czyta, a ponad to mobilizują to tego, by wymyślać więcej i pisać.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anjo – nie do końca chyba nadążałam nad Twoim nurtem myślowym, ale najważniejsze chyba wychwyciłam. W każdym razie kwestii wierzeniowych, okultystycznych w odniesieniu do postaci nie będę poruszać. Ten cytat z predestynacją to taka pewna… teza. Cała treść opowiadania ma w pewien sposób pokazać, czy w ich przypadku do tej predestynacji doszło czy jednak nie, czy są sobie przeznaczeni czy jednak nie. Żadne z nich nie jest chętne do tego małżeństwa, żadne z nich nie angażuje się i nie chce angażować się uczuciowo, no ale jeżeli w ich przypadku predestynacja miała miejsce, to ich zdanie nie ma nic już do rzeczy. XD W każdym razie przekonamy się, czy tak jest w kolejnych częściach. ^^ Co do banałów, to w romansie są i muszą być banały. XD To w końcu romanse! Ale Tenten bynajmniej nie zamierza Nejiego do niczego przekonywać. Ona też nie chce tego małżeństwa, też traktuje je jak zadanie, zupełnie jak on. Być może na początku miała nadzieję, że jakoś się dogadają, zaprzyjaźnią, no ale jego sposób myślenia szybko ją nauczył, że nic z tego i po prostu się dostosowała. Dziękuję za miłe słowa i komentarz! ^^_

* * *

Hyuuga Neji nigdy nie cierpiał na nadmiar czasu wolnego. Jego życie obracało się w ścisłych ramach czasowych shinobi, a ostatnio doszły do tego powinności wobec przyszłej żony. Nie rzadko czas wolny między misjami wydawał mu się trwać aż nazbyt długo. Nie był stworzony do stagnacji i jak przystało na shinobi z krwi i kości, z głęboko zakorzenioną mentalnością ninja, potrzebował stałego ruchu. Jednakże, nawet, gdy zdarzały się momenty, iż okazywało się, że czasu wolnego ma aż nad to, poświęcał go w całości samodoskonaleniu, czy to na polach treningowych czy w zaciszu własnego domu. Tak więc wypoczywając przymusowo między następną misją, oddał się całkowicie praktykom wyciszającym i relaksującym po odbytym treningu fizycznym, przypatrując się równemu nurtowi wydarzeń i myśli.

Kilka dni temu Neji dowiedział się, że jest gburem. I nie dość, że dinozaurem, to jeszcze jego skamieliną. Doprawdy, czasem zastanawiał się, ile barwnych inwektyw jest ona jeszcze w stanie wygenerować. Miała w tym zdecydowany talent. Co prawda zwrócił jej uwagę, że co jak co, ale z ich dwójki z dinozaurami więcej wspólnego ma jednak ona. Najwyraźniej była to na tyle trafna uwaga, by wywołać w niej stan skrajnego oburzenia.

Naprawdę, działo się zdecydowanie coś wysoce niepokojącego, nie zdarzało mu się na przestrzeni lat dyskutować o tym, kto ma więcej z dinozaura. Właściwie trudno to nazwać dyskusją, zahaczało to raczej o mało dojrzałe przegadywanki. Co prawda on nie uważał, by z kimś się przegadywał, po prostu zwracał uwagę na fakty oczywiste, a że inni nie potrafili ich pojąć, to już ich sprawa.

Wypłynął ze swojego stanu idealnej harmonii, by już po chwili pojawił się przed nim posłaniec od Hokage, który wzywa go do siebie.

* * *

- Kiedy natrafili na to miejsce? – Neji zmarszczył brwi, patrząc z uwagą na siedzącego za biurkiem starca.

- Grupa dopiero wróciła. Ponad godzinę temu zostawili u mnie wszystkie raporty i współrzędne. Tak jak chciałeś, patrolowali i przeszukiwali okolice, gdzie natrafiłeś na tego posłańca. Podobno obrazy wewnątrz tych jaskiń są niemal takie same jak na manuskrypcie.

- Był właściwie cały zniszczony, trudno by było stwierdzić jednoznacznie, że to na pewno te same obrazy – stwierdził sceptycznie.

- Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś to zbadał osobiście. Może uda ci się znaleźć coś istotnego.

- Tak jest. – Skłonił głowę.

- Wyznaczyłem ci niewielki oddział wspierający chunninów, będą pod rozkazami twoimi i Tenten Mitsashi – powiedział Hokage, przekładając kilka teczek na biurku w poszukiwaniu instrukcji.

- Tenten? – Hyuuga uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi.

- Tak, wyznaczyłem ją jako drugiego jounina, przyda ci jeszcze chociaż jeden w zespole. Powinna, nawiasem mówiąc, niedługo się pojawić, posłałem też po nią, będziecie razem dowodzić drużyną – mruknął nieco zniecierpliwiony poszukiwaniami starzec. – A, mam – uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Proszę, tu są wszystkie dane, które zebrali, przejrzyj je i… - Umilkł, gdy rozległo się pukanie, a po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Tenten.

- Wzywałeś, Hokage. – Skłoniła się przed przełożonym, po czym nieco obojętnie skinęła głową Hyuudze.

Neji zacisnął dłonie na trzymanych dokumentach, a jego usta zmieniły się w wąską kreskę. Jeżeli miał być szczery, to niespecjalnie uśmiechała mu się misja akurat z nią, z powodów bliżej nieokreślonych. Po prostu… Po prostu wolałby, żeby nie wykonywali misji razem i już.

- Tak, oczywiście. Dostajesz misję terenową razem z Neji'm.

Hyuuga czuł, że z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn jeży się wewnętrznie, gdy przesunęło się po nim beznamiętne spojrzenie dziewczyny.

- Wdroży cię we wszystko, będziecie dowodzić niewielkim oddziałem chuninnów. Neji, chciałbym, żebyś przedstawił Tenten całą sytuację od podstaw, nie miała styczności ze sprawą, którą zajmujemy się od dłuższego czasu.

- Oczywiście. – Skłonił po raz kolejny głowę.

- Gdy tylko wrócicie, proszę o jak najszybszy raport. I pouczcie zespół o całkowitej poufności misji. Póki co nie chcemy robić niepotrzebnego szumu. Możecie odejść.

- Tak jest! – Ukłonili się niemal równocześnie i opuścili gabinet Hokage.

Bez słowa ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza, a Neji odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu dziewczyna ma mu coś za złe. Czyżby te nieszczęsne dinozaury? No chyba nie jest tak małostkowa, żeby się obrażać za kilka oczywistych słów. Zastanawiał się właśnie, w jaki sposób najlepiej byłoby się odezwać, gdy ubiegła go sama Tenten.

- Możesz mi przybliżyć sytuację? – rzuciła, patrząc prosto przed siebie niezwykle uparcie.

Neji westchnął wewnętrznie.

- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś urażona – stwierdził nieco lakonicznym i zmęczonym tonem człowieka, który wie, że musi uporać się z rzeczą, na którą absolutnie nie ma ochoty.

- Czy możesz mi przybliżyć sprawę, którą mamy się zająć? – spytała ostrzej i dosadniej, bardzo umiejętnie omijając go wzrokiem.

- Wolałbym uniknąć niepotrzebnych utrudnień w czasie misji – mruknął, patrząc na nią ciężko.

Spojrzenie dziewczyny wreszcie skierowało się na niego, a jej oczy zwęziły się lśniąc jawną irytacją.

- Nie czuję się urażona – powiedziała dobitnie. – Jestem profesjonalistką i życzę sobie, żebyś tak właśnie mnie traktował.

Neji westchnął już tym razem nie tylko wewnętrznie.

- Daj spokój. Mogę cię przeprosić, jeżeli chcesz.

- Nie chce – oświadczyła.

- Zwrócić uwagę, że gdybym ja się obrażał za każdym razem, nie robiłabyś nic innego tylko przepraszała. – Nie zamierzał tak otwarcie pokazywać swojego rozdrażnienia, jednak ono samo się wymknęło spod kontroli. Nic nie poradzi, że drażni go to, gdy jest tak ostentacyjnie naburmuszona.

To, co powiedział było na tyle bliskie prawdy, że dyplomatycznie milczała. Hyuuga westchnął po raz kolejny, pocierając przez chwilę nasadę nosa.

- Dobra, przejdźmy do sprawy.

* * *

Niemal bezszelestnie zbliżył się do skalnej ściany i przesunął po niej palcami. Farba na ścianach nie wyglądała na nową, to miejsce od dłuższego czasu musiało komuś służyć jako kryjówka. A kryjówką było świetną. Wejście właściwie w całości przysłonięte było pnącą się po skale roślinnością i giętkimi gałązkami wierzby, która zdawała się opierać zmęczona o swoją skalną podpórkę. Ponad to, jaskinia maskowana była nie tylko dzięki matce naturze. Ktoś tej matce naturze wyraźnie pomagał. I to bardzo umiejętnie. Silne genjutsu nałożone na wejście, było praktycznie niewykrywalne. Gdyby nie wiedział, że ma szukać czegoś niezwykłego, czegokolwiek odbiegającego od normy, byłby z pewnością ten fakt przeoczył. Dlatego tak nalegał, by w zespole patrolującym, który polecił tu wysłać, znalazł się ktoś z jego klanu, niezwykle wcześniej wyczulony na szukanie najdrobniejszych odchyleń od normy.

Drgnął niespokojnie, czując bliską obecność drugiej osoby. Ciemność miała tę przywarę, że wręcz niepokojąco wyostrzała…niektóre zmysły.

- Czy ty też odnosisz wrażenie, jakby działo się tu coś… mistycznego? – Cichy szept tuż koło ucha na moment wytrącił go z równowagi, jednak szybko udało mu się skarcić samego siebie i powrócić na wcześniejszy tor. To cuchnąca misja, należy się mieć na baczności i nie rozpraszać, w żadnym względzie.

- Czy ja wiem. Mnie tu po prostu pachnie śmiercią – stwierdził równie cicho, przesuwając byakuganem po ścianach, jednak nie dostrzegał nic niezwykłego.

- Rytualną – złowieszczy głos Tenten z szelestem potoczył się w przestrzeni. – Myślę, że powinniśmy iść dalej.

Neji skierował spojrzenie przed siebie w głąb korytarza, wyczuwając dwa, wątłe ogniska chakry.

- Chodźmy – szepnął i ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie z Tenten u boku, która, czuł to wyraźnie przez skórę, była w najwyższej gotowości.

- Myślisz, że możemy zapewnić sobie trochę światła? Prawie nic nie widzę, a już na pewno nie zobaczę żadnych pułapek – mruknęła.

Cóż, lepiej by było się bez tego obejść, mogli niepotrzebnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zwłaszcza, że te dwa źródła czakry, które widział wysoce go niepokoiły. Jeden ponad to zdawał się przybierać nieznacznie na sile.

Otworzył kieszonkę kamizelki i bezszelestnie wysunęła się z niej mała latarka, która szybko rzuciła wątłe światło na kamienne podłoże. Dobre i to. Przemierzyli w ciszy kilka metrów, starając się stąpać bezgłośnie. Dziwne obrazy pełne zwierząt, rysunków solarnych i foremnych, okraszane tu i tam znakami tworzącymi zdania, ciągnęły się przez całą długość tunelu. Zerknęli szybko na siebie, gdy zbliżali się do rozszerzenia się tunelu, po czym bez słowa każde przysunęło się do swojej ściany.

Tunel rozszerzał się i tworzył szeroką, w przybliżeniu okrągłą przestrzeń, nieco jaśniejszą niż w tunelach. Sklepienia nie było widać, niknęło gdzieś w głębi mroku. Było to z pewnością miejsce spotkań, kilka kamiennych siedzisk ułożonych było łukowato do wygiętej w okręgu ściany. Tuż naprzeciw ich dwójki znajdowały się trzy wyloty do najwyraźniej takich samych tunelów, jakim tu przyszli oni. Jednak przyciągnęły one jego uwagę, gdyż to w jednym z nich znajdowało się to tężejące z minuty na minutę skupisko chakry. Już miał poinformować o tym Tenten, gdy niespodziewanie kobieta zacisnęła palce na jego łokciu, sprawiając, że po raz kolejny z jej powodu drgnął konwulsyjnie, a jego wewnętrzny ninja zawył alarmująco.

- Popatrz tam – szepnęła gorączkowo, wskazując na jego lewą stronę.

Hamując instynktowne odruchy shinobi w gotowości, spojrzał na wskazywaną przez Tenten stronę. O tak, to zdecydowanie było drugie źródło chakry, które wyczuwał, jednak o wiele mniej niepokojące, chakra była jednostajna i jakby uśpiona, spowijała posąg leniwie i regularnie.

- Wiesz, co to jest, prawda? – mruknęła z napięciem kobieta.

Tak. Wiedział. Posąg Gedou Mazou. Ktoś najwyraźniej bawił się mocą ogoniastych demonów.

- Jest mniejszy, niż ten, którym posługiwało się Akatsuki – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

- Zdecydowanie. Ale to z pewnością on – powiedziała, błądząc spojrzeniem wokół posągu. – Spójrz, te wszystkie rysunki na skałach. – Wskazała palcem na ściany. Malunki wydawały się być po prostu zdobieniami, a jednak coś w tym było, zdawały się zmierzać w kierunku posągu. Ewentualnie wychodząc z niego.

- Widzisz, co jest za posągiem? – spytała Tenten zaciskając dłoń na jego ręce, a Neji przez chwile nie wiedział, czy ma się uwolnić z jej chwytu czy patrzeć, na co ona wskazuje. Powściągnął jednak odruchy i przyjrzał się uważniej posągowi.

- Słońce – mruknął. – Solarna bogini naczelnych, Amaterasu. I Oni. Są u podstawy figury.

- W końcu Oni to diabły, karmią się nienawiścią. A Ogoniaste bestie mają ich nad to – skwitowała.

Neji czujnie zwrócił się w stronę tuneli.

- Ktoś idzie, przygotuj się – polecił i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jak kłębowisko chakry zbliża się coraz bardziej, tak, że za kilka minut zmierzą się z nim oko w oko. Przybysz albo ich nie wyczuwa, albo się ich nie boi… - Będzie tu za chwilę. Trzeba go przechwycić za wszelką cenę.

Tenten kiwnęła głową i oddaliła się nieco od Hyuugi, przybierając wyczekującą, pozornie odprężoną postawę, jakby kompletnie nie oczekiwała zagrożenia. Dobrze, trzeba przybysza zatrzymać jak najdłużej, nie spłoszyć.

Postać pojawiłaby się pewnie znikąd, gdyby Neji od dłuższego czasu nie śledził jej chakry. Osoba zatrzymała się u wylotu, kilka metrów przed nimi. Shinobi. Zamaskowany od stóp do głów. Nie wystraszył się, najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że kogoś tu zastanie. Jego chakra zafalowała tylko delikatnie w niepewności. Stał nieruchomo, najwyraźniej patrząc na nich uważnie, jednak jego sylwetka ani na moment nie przestała być pełna gotowości. Trzeba działać, zanim cisza przedłuży się zbytnio i zaniepokoi to przybysza.

Neji bardzo powoli poruszył ręką w kierunku kabury.

Kurwa.

Ninja musiał być bardziej wzburzony niż na to wyglądał i potrafił nieźle panować nad własną chakrą.

Z miejsca skoczył w pogoń za uciekinierem, a Tenten wystrzeliła jak strzała za nim.

Wyciągnął kunaie i przyspieszył, pozwalając Tenten poinformować przez radioodbioniki resztę drużyny.

Neji nie zdążył się zastanowić, czemu był tylko jeden ninja. Gdy nagle tunel się skończył, minął w biegu dwóch czatujących shinobi, którzy najwyraźniej całkowicie instynktownie poderwali się z ziemi. Jednak zostawił ich Tenten, ich uciekinier ani myślał przyłączyć się do walki, tylko nadal uciekał, a to oznaczało tylko jedno – nie mógł zostać schwytany. I dlatego trzeba było go schwytać za wszelką cenę.

Neji w biegu wykonał obrót Kaiten, posyłając w przestrzeń chakrę, która zwaliła shinobi z nóg.

Doskoczył do leżącego człowieka, lecz już w następnej chwili wiedział, że to na nic. Smród rozgryzionej dopiero co trucizny uderzył jego nozdrza, a ciało ninja zaczynało cuchnąc spalenizną.

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera.

Parząc sobie palce, zaczął przeszukiwać błyskawicznie shinobi, zanim zmieni się on w żywą pochodnię.

Tak, tak, tak, za wewnętrzną częścią kamizeli znajdowało zwinięte płótno. Szybko, szybko, szybko…

Odskoczył w samą porę, by uchronić się od podzielenia losu ninja. Nie oglądając się za siebie, pognał w kierunku tunelu, gdzie zgromadziła się niepokojąca ilość obcych ognisk chakry. Z biegu przyłączył się do walki, zabijając jednego z zamaskowanych ninja, który wraz z kompanem napierał na członka jego drużyny. Po chwili skoczył za nim następny. Było ich siedmiu, jednak na całkiem nie najgorszym poziomie, przewyższając znacząco poziom chunnina, jednak nie jego. Podciął gardło przeciwnikowi i skoczył w kierunku jednego z tych, z którymi walczyła dziewczyna.

- Nie wtrącaj się – usłyszał jej warknięcie, które jednak zignorował i zabił jej kolejnego napastnika.

Zlekceważył jej nieprzychylne syknięcie, odbijając lecącą serię shurikenów w ich stronę. Nie miała czasu na sprzeciw, zresztą, właściwie na wszystko nagle brakło czasu, bo niespodziewanie pojawiła się kolejna grupa ninja. Dużo lepiej zorganizowana i mająca wyraźnego lidera. Neji wywnioskował, że to najwyraźniej on był adresatem owej przesyłki, która teraz spoczywała bezpiecznie pod jego mundurem. Dlatego wyjście było jedno, jeżeli przechwycona przesyłka miała nie stracić na wartości. Trzeba było zabić wszystkich, bez wyjątku, by nikt nie zdążył podnieść alarmu.

Przeciwnicy, którzy dołączyli do walki reprezentowali dużo lepszy poziom niż poprzedni, mimo że było ich czterech. Trzej chunnini zajęli się jednym z nich, a Neji postarał się, by odsunąć jednego z dwóch ninja, którzy skupili się na Tenten.

Zignorował jej dosadne przekleństwa, skupiając się na walce. I tylko walce.

* * *

**Zachęcam czytających do komentowania, pozostawienia nawet kilku słów, to naprawdę cieszy i zachęca do dalszej pracy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wioska Liścia tchnęła spokojem i zdawała się pachnieć późnym latem, mimo ciężkich, ołowianych chmur, które się nad nią skupiły. Konoha wydawała się być ochraniana niewidoczną ścianą ciepła, która osłaniała ją przed tym, co na zewnątrz.

Cztery dni temu wrócili z misji terenowej po uprzednim zlikwidowaniu dwóch oddziałów ninja organizacji niezwykle trudnej do wyśledzenia. Nie miał kiedy skonsultować się z Tenten, a takie dostał polecenia, bo dziewczyna z miejsca została wysłana na misję ze swoją drużyną i wróciła dopiero wczoraj. Neji dostał stosowny liścik z zaproszeniem.

Niemniej sprawy były pilne i Neji cierpiał wręcz na paranoiczną nudę w oczekiwaniu na powrót dziewczyny. Całe dwa dni z jej nieobecności sam spędził w terenie, a kolejne dwa na uzupełnianiu papierkowych formalności.

Co do nich, Hokage życzył sobie jedno – trzeba dojść, czym jest manuskrypt i jakie wiadomości skrywa.

Pokierowany przez służącego, skierował się wzdłuż werandy na tyły domu.

- Witaj – przywitał się nieco zdumiony.

Tenten siedziała idealnie wyprostowana, patrząc przed siebie, ubrana w strój treningowy.

Skinęła głową na jego powitanie, kierując spokojne spojrzenie na niego.

- Chciałam zaproponować trening. Masz coś przeciwko? – spytała, nie spuszczając z niego nieruchomego, poważnego wzroku.

Neji pokręcił przecząco głową, zastanawiając się jednak skąd taka… niecodzienna propozycja. Niezmiernie rzadko zdarzało się, by podczas swoich spotkań poruszali sprawy ich życia shinobi. Nie wypytywali o swoje misje, zresztą większa ich część była ściśle tajna i nauczyli się ignorować gojące się obrażenia. Nigdy też na dobrą sprawę nie zmierzyli się ze sobą, znając swoje umiejętności z kilku wspólnych misji i rejestru, który każdy dostawał przed misją, by przybliżyć każdemu ninja, z kim będzie współpracował.

Bez słowa podążył za nią do dojo, wypierając z głowy wszelkie niepotrzebne myśli. Całe szczęście, że dzisiejszego dnia bardziej przypominała wojowniczkę, aniżeli kruchą kobietę. Skoro sama to zaproponowała to znaczy, że ewentualnie mógł ją uderzyć. Trochę.

Zrzuciła sandały i spokojnie weszła na kauczukową matę, poruszając rozluźniająco ramionami. Podążył w jej ślady i po chwili stali naprzeciwko siebie w pozycjach bojowych. Skoczyli niemal w tym samym momencie, bez żadnego uprzedniego sygnału. Nie były to ataki mające zranić przeciwnika, tylko takie, które umożliwiłyby poznanie go i oszacowania zdolności i siły.

Technicznie była bardzo dobra, świetnie przechodziła przez kolejne figury, unikając i atakując z równą precyzją. Odskoczyli od siebie, przeskakując z nogi na nogę, przyglądając się sobie oceniająco. Cóż, karty rozdane, kalkulacja wykonana, nie pozostaje nic innego jak gra właściwa.

Zaatakowała go o niebo gwałtowniej i silniej niż poprzednio, co zaskoczyło go na tyle, że musiał się bardzo postarać, żeby złapać odpowiedni, narzucony przez nią rytm i odparować wszystkie ataki. Była silna. Cholernie. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu musiała trenować i kiedy zaczęła, by wyrobić sobie taką siłę ciosu, niemal porównywalną do tej, którą posiadali mężczyźni. Neji nie był seksistą, jednak za całkowicie naturalne uważał, że jednak mężczyźni, mimo wszystko mają większe zasoby siły i przychodzą im naturalnie z punktu urodzenia. Nie negował siły kobiet, pracował z nimi nie raz i wiedział, że zdolnościami potrafią przewyższyć wielu mężczyzn, a jednak problem, jaki miał z dopasowaniem jej dwóch oblicz, gubił gdzieś tę świadomość. Sprowokowany kilkoma naprawdę silnymi uderzeniami w żołądek i szczękę, zablokował myśl, że to kobieta, że to Tenten i przerzucił się na bezosobowe myślenie o niej jak o przeciwniku. Wiedział, że odpowiada jej to, że traktuje ją poważnie, mówiły o tym lekko wygięte kąciki jej ust, które szybko zmieniły się w grymas, gdy silne uderzenie w splot słoneczny pozbawiło ją na moment tchu.

Sparowali się tak przez katorżnicze minuty, przechodząc koleje sekwencje kroków jakby prezentowali wcześniej omawiany układ choreograficzny, a nie walczyli na poważnie.

Silne uderzenie jej stóp niemal posłało go na matę, jednak w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać równowagę i skoczyć w jej kierunku zbijając ją z rąk, na których jeszcze utrzymywała ciężar ciała. Opadła ciężko na podłogę, lecz zadziała tak błyskawicznie, że nie uniknął mocnego ścięcia z nóg, z którego udało mu się w miarę zgrabnie wywinąć. Odbił się rękami od podłoża i stanął na końcu maty, przyglądając się jak Tenten zgrabnie podnosi się z podłogi i ociera twarz rękawem. Rozluźnił mięśnia, masując nieznośny skurcz w prawym przedramieniu, spod przymrużonych powiek obserwując, jak dziewczyna łapie stopę i wyciąga przed siebie nogę, pozbywając się skurczów z łydki.

- Po co to było? – spytał niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie. Ale tak. Właśnie to chciał wiedzieć. Odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja miała jakiś cel, którego chyba nie pojmuje.

Tenten opuściła nogę i przez chwilę patrzyła na niego nieruchomym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

- Skoro nie doceniasz mojego ninjutsu, to docenisz chociaż poziom taijutsu – powiedziała wolno, a jej spojrzenie stało się niezwykle przenikliwe i, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, twarde.

- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie doceniam twojego ninjutsu – burknął, marszcząc brwi i masując nadgarstek.

- Nie musiałeś – powiedziała obojętnie i chłodno, schodząc z maty i zakładając buty, mocno zaciskając paski sandała na zwichniętej kostce. – Pozwolisz? – Wskazała ręką na wyjście, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Zdecydowanie bardziej nachmurzony Neji podążył za dziewczyną na zewnątrz. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś przypisuje mu rzeczy, których nie mówi i nie uważa. Było to wysoce drażniące i pojęcia nie miał, o co jej, do cholery, chodzi. Zmierzył ją bezosobowym, chmurnym spojrzeniem, gdy na ubitym od treningów terenie stanęła przed nim w pozycji bojowej. Miał ochotę prychnąć z rozdrażnieniem, jednak tak jak i ona ustawił się do walki.

Skoczyła w jego kierunku bez uprzedzenia, z niesamowitą prędkością. Zaszumiały rozwijane zwoje i już sekundę później został zasypany gradem shurikenów.

Tenten była przede wszystkim dystansowcem i nie należało o tym zapominać. Wykonał pełen obrót Kaiten, obijając każdy z lecących ostrzy. Nie dała mu nawet chwili. Szybko założyła pieczęcie i przyłożyła dłonie do ziemi. Znikąd wyskoczyły dwa błyszcząc błękitnie smoki, po czym nagle zmieniły się w dwa smocze płomienie i popędziły w jego stronę. Nie… To nie smoki się zmieniły, to naprawdę były płomienie, a smoki po prostu zniknęły.

Założył pieczęcie i przytknął dłonie do ziemi, a po chwili powietrze rozdarł sokoli krzyk, a dwa ptaki rzuciły się na płomienie prowokując do ataku na siebie. Neji nie czekał na rezultat, ruszył niemal w tym samym czasie, co jego chowańce i kilka chwil później znalazł się przy Tenten, która uskoczyła błyskawicznie.

Coś wewnątrz Nejigo zawarczało z rozdrażnieniem. Skoro chciała poważnego traktowania, nich się teraz nie ucieka.

Neji przewyższał ją. Trudno było jednoznacznie określić, w czym, jednak dotrzymywała mu kroku i nie dała się tak łatwo wyprowadzać w pole. Wydawało mu się nawet, że na jej twarzy widnieje niezwykły upór i zawziętość. Była dobrym shinobi, niezaprzeczalnie zasługiwała na rangę jounina. Ale to już wiedział dawno.

Oddychając gwałtownie, spojrzał na nią ciężko, lecz nie zdążył się zastanowić nad kolejnym atakiem…

- Dosyć.

Przez drewniane ogrodzenie przeszła radczyni smoka. Mimo iż była staruszką, jej postawa była idealnie wyprostowana, a rysy twarzy surowe. Podeszła do niezbyt zadowolonej Tenten i zarzuciła jej ręcznik na ramiona.

- Miałaś się oszczędzać – powiedziała twardo staruszka. – Masz spuchniętą wątrobę, lekarz kazał ci odpocząć – skarciła ją, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do dziewczyny i spokojnie podeszła do Nejiego. Wręczyła mu drugi ręcznik i spojrzała na niego bystrym, twardym spojrzeniem. Trwało ono kilka drażniących chwil, na tyle długich, by rozochocony walką wewnętrzny ninja-zabójca Nejiego poczuł chęć zaciśnięcia rąk na szyi radczyni. Jednak Neji wyszkolony był w hamowaniu własnych odruchów i skłonił się tylko kobiecie w podzięce.

- Czeka na was herbata – powiedziała jeszcze i odeszła w kierunku domu.

Neji spojrzał na Tenten, która wycierała twarz ręcznikiem i drobne zranienia na rękach.

Dobrze się maskowała. Nie domyślił się, iż coś jej dolega, nawet nie skrzywiła się, gdy kilka razy zdarzyło mu się zadać cios w jej wątrobę podczas sparingu. Zastanawiał się nawet, jakby mogła wyglądać ta walka, gdyby była w pełni sprawna.

- Powiesz mi, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? – spytał nieco niechętnie, odstawiając czarkę z herbatą na niewielki stolik.

Tenten spokojnie upiła swojej herbaty, po czym z odprężoną twarzą popatrzyła na ogród targany podmuchami wiatru zwiastującymi zbliżającą się burzę.

- Już raz ci mówiłam, że jestem profesjonalnym shinobi i życzę sobie, byś tak mnie traktował – wyjaśniła bezosobowym tonem i odłożyła czarkę na stolik.

- Tak cię traktuję – powiedział wolno, a irytacja delikatnie przebrzmiała w jego głosie.

- Mylisz się. – Pokręciła głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od czegoś, co najwyraźniej uważała za bardziej interesujące niż jej rozmówca. – Nie traktujesz mnie tak.

Neji zacisnął usta, mrużąc powieki.

- Czyżby? – mruknął.

- Oczywiście. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że jest to jeden z atawistycznych odruchów, których nie sposób się pozbyć. – Dolała sobie herbaty do kubeczka. – Dlatego uznałam, że w ten sposób będę w stanie wyjaśnić ci, że nie potrzeba mi ochrona i pozwoli ci to lepiej zaufać moim zdolnościom.

Wreszcie na niego spojrzała, lecz jej oczy tchnęły spokojem i nieprzenikliwością.

- Nie uważam cię za słabą – powiedział, patrząc na nią poważnie.

- Wierzę. Ale na tyle słabą, by odczuwać obowiązek ochraniania mnie. A tego nie chcę. Znam swoje możliwości, nie mam zwyczaju unosić się pychą i jeżeli uznam, że nie potrafię sobie z czymś poradzić, informuję moich partnerów o tym – wyjaśniła wolno i dosadnie. – Jak wspomniałam, jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że poczuwasz się do obowiązku osłaniania mnie. – Upiła łyk parującej herbaty. – Chciałabym jednak, żebyś spróbował to powściągnąć. – Zerknęła na niego bystro.

Neji chwilowo nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, zbyt bardzo poruszony faktem, że właśnie ktoś wytknął mu rzecz, o której nie miał pojęcia, ewentualnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi i co więcej, ten ktoś zdawał się rozumieć powody takiego postępowania, które jemu nawet przez myśl nie przeszły. I to było bardzo konfundujące. Ba, to było wręcz przerażające. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może w taki sposób to zinterpretować, w jaki właśnie mu to przedstawiła. To mu się nie podobało, bardzo mu się nie podobało. On nie odczuwał żadnego… pierwotnego obowiązku… ochrony. No nie. On po prostu… Nie wiedział, co, ale na pewno nie to! Nie podobało mu się, czym tchnęło to, co mu właśnie rysowała i wywoływało to jego zdecydowany sprzeciw.

Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, czując, jak wewnętrzne wzburzenie napina całe jego ciało. Tenten westchnęła z wyraźnym znużeniem i spojrzała na niego spokojnie.

- Darujmy sobie tę rozmowę i nie patrz na mnie jak przyczajony drapieżnik, bo to strasznie denerwujące i zaczynam robić to samo – skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem. – Hokage powiedział, że dał nam misję i że wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodzi. – Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a Neji nie bez trudu powściągnął własne emocje.

- Owszem – powiedział lakonicznie, wyciągając z kabury zwój. Rozwinął go i wykonawszy kilka pieczęci, przytknął dłonie do papieru. Z kłębu dymu wyłoniło się złożone płótno. – To manuskrypt, który zabrałem temu ninja.

- Dlaczego Hokage kazał zająć się tym właśnie nam? – mruknęła, biorąc do ręki manuskrypt. Zerknęła na milczącego Hyuugę, po czym rozwinęła materiał. – Och…

- Właśnie. Amaterasu. Hokage stwierdził, że lepiej pójdzie nam rozwikłanie, czym jest ten manuskrypt – wyjaśnił.

- Widziałeś? To jest po chińsku!

- To drugi powód – przytaknął, upijając łyk herbaty.

- A w dodatku… czekaj… – Uniosła brwi. – To są haiku, prawda? – Spojrzała zdumiona ma mężczyznę.

- Też doszedłem do tego wniosku.

- A tutaj… - przesunęła palcami po malunkach – to są symbole żywiołów. - zmarszczyła brwi.

Centralnym punktem płótna była twarz bogini Amaterasu w słońcu. Na szczytach promieni znajdowały się symbole kolejnych żywiołów. U góry ogień, po lewej woda i ziemia, po prawej wiatr i błyskawica. W środku, na bazie okręgów umieszczone były krótkie wiersze spisane chińskimi znakami, a całość dodatkowo okraszona byłą licznymi rysunkami dziwnych zwierząt.

- Cholera, jak się w tym teraz połapać – mruknęła, marszcząc brwi.

- Chyba powinniśmy przeczytać na początek te wiersze, może to coś nam pomoże – stwierdził.

- Tylko od czego zacząć – zamyśliła się śledząc wzrokiem płótno.

- Cóż, zacznijmy na początek od szczytu – mruknął Neji, przysuwając się do niej i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się manuskryptowi. – A potem wzdłuż zależności w zgodzie z ruchem wskazówek. – Przesunął palcem, pokazując niewidzialne linie powiązań między żywiołami.

- Mhym… Mam przeczytać?

- Czytaj. – Kiwnął głową, odsuwając się i sięgając po herbatę.

Tenten w skupieniu przesuwała palcem po słupkach znaczków.

_- Między liśćmi trawy_

_Żaby_

_Bawią się w chowanego._

_.  
_

_Co za księżyc –_

_Złodziej przystaje_

_Żeby śpiewać._

_.  
_

_Stara sadzawka,_

_Żaba - skok -_

_Plusk._

_.  
_

_'Już zmierzcha się'_

_Woła przepiórka_

_'Na co zdadzą się oczy jastrzębia' ._

_.  
_

_Tą drogą_

_Nikt nie idzie_

_Tego dzisiejszego wieczoru._

_.  
_

_Łuk nowego księżyca_

_Nie ma cięciwy._

_Dzikie gęsi krzyczą._

_.  
_

_Liście_

_Padają na kamień_

_Koło wody._

_.  
_

_Płatki żółtej róży,_

_Grzmi -_

_Wodospad_

_.  
_

_Mając taki głos -_

_Zatańcz nam_

_Kumkająca żabo!_

_.  
_

Tenten skończyła czytać i przez chwilę panowała głęboka cisza, po czym przesuwając wzrokiem po płótnie, zaczęła:

- Cóż, to brzmi… - zawahała się.

- Bez sensu – dokończył za nią spokojnie Neji, dolewając sobie herbaty.

- A żebyś wiedział – mruknęła. – Po co ktoś umieścił tutaj haiku? Chyba jakiś fanatyk – prychnęła.

Hyuuga wywrócił oczami.

- Może to być jakiś szyfr. Może wskazówki? – Upił herbatę, zamyślając się. – Albo po prostu zostały napisane w celu zmylenia potencjalnego intruza. Jak my.

- Czuję się całkowicie zmylona – parsknęła.

- Być może o to chodziło, żeby skołować kogoś, kto nie wie, czego ma szukać. A nawet jeżeli nie, to osoba, która nie zna klucza, będzie miała problem z poradzeniem sobie z odgadnięciem treści. To dość sprytne, by posłużyć się haiku. Krótkie, wiele mówiące…

- Więc proszę, jesteś specjalistą od minimalizmu. – Rzuciła w jego stronę manuskrypt z nieco ironicznym uśmiechem.

Neji parsknął krótko śmiechem.

- To nie znaczy, że jestem specjalistą od łamania szyfrów pisanych haiku. Ale coś w tym jest… - Zmarszczył brwi, biorąc do ręki płótno. – Tu gdzieś musi być wskazówka. Chociaż, nawet jeżeli odgadniemy sposób czytania, nie jest powiedziane, że tak łatwo uda nam się rozszyfrować treść. No i pozostają jeszcze rysunki, ta bogini… - Pomasował w zamyśleniu skroń.

- To może zaczniemy od zapoznania się z informacjami na temat Amaterasu, żywiołów i haiku? – zaproponowała Tenten.

- Taaak – mruknął. – Możemy od tego zacząć.

* * *

Neji należał do osób cierpliwych. W każdym razie zawsze za takową się uważał i był przekonany, że raczej mało co jest w stanie tę jego stoicką cierpliwość naruszyć. A jednak stało się. Od kilku dni towarzyszyła mu niedająca się przegonić frustracja i niecierpliwość. Nie pomagały medytacje, treningi zaś pomagały tylko na chwilę. Ten cholerny manuskrypt pochłaniał jego myśli do tego stopnia, że nawet śnił o tym, jak ślęczy nad nim, próbując odgadnąć to, co ma tuż przed nosem, a czego nie jest w stanie uchwycić.

Pracowali z Tenten od kilku dni i jej również irytacja wyraźnie dokuczała. Neji pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że wraz z upływem czasu i narastającą frustracją, pracuje im się razem coraz ciężej. Dlatego zwykle milczeli, zaczytani w słowniki, stare zwoje i księgi, rzucając w swoją stronę tylko lakoniczne zdania, gdy udało im się znaleźć coś interesującego lub niby beztroskie propozycje herbaty.

To wszystko wina tego, iż zbyt szybko dali się porwać euforii. Tak jak przypuszczał Neji, dowiedzenie, w jaki sposób czytać te przeklęte haiku, wcale nie zmieniało tego, iż w dalszym ciągu nie wiedzieli, co one oznaczają. Złudna pewność siebie tylko spotęgowała irytację. A odgadnąć kolejność wcale nie było tak trudno i już następnego dnia zrobiła to Tenten, kompletnie znudzona przekopywaniem się przez wiekowy kurz. Leżąc wyciągnięta na podłodze, przesuwała wzrokiem po płótnie, co Neji starał się kompletnie ignorować, choć cisnęło mu się na język kilka barwnych inwektyw.

- Ale my jesteśmy głupi – odezwała się po jakimś czasie, parskając śmiechem.

Neji oderwał spojrzenie od czytanego zwoju i spojrzał na nią czujnie.

- O co chodzi?

- Patrz! – Błyskawicznie podniosła się z podłogi i usiadła koło niego, rozkładając na niskim stoliczku manuskrypt. – Te rysunki… Myśleliśmy, że to zwierzęta, pamiętasz?

- Tak – burknął. – Sama tak stwierdziłaś – zauważył. Powiedział to specjalnie, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że on sam również nie przywiązywał szczególnej uwagi do tych konkretnych rysunków. Kobieta jednak całkowicie to zignorowała, ciągnąc dalej, najwyraźniej bardzo podekscytowana.

- Tak, ale to był błąd. To nie są zwierzęta, a przynajmniej nie takie normlane. To Ogoniaste Bestie! – Uśmiechnęła się z wyraźnym triumfem.

Hyuuga spojrzał na nią zdumiony, po czym skierował wzrok na manuskrypt.

- Patrz, przyjrzyj się. – Postukała palcem na zwierzę tuż koło znaku wody, a potem przesunęła w dół, między wodę i ziemię, gdzie widniało kolejne.

- Ogony… - mruknął, biegnąc wzrokiem dalej. Tak. To były Ogoniaste Bestie. Każda następna miała o jeden ogon więcej.

- Dokładnie! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Po resztą woda. Niektórzy zakładają, że to woda daje wszystkiemu początek, a nie ogień na samym szczycie.

- No dobrze, zatem co to zmienia?

- Zaraz się przekonamy – stwierdziła i zaczęła czytać:

_Płatki żółtej róży,_

_Grzmi -_

_Wodospad_

_.  
_

_Liście_

_Padają na kamień_

_Koło wody._

_.  
_

_Łuk nowego księżyca_

_Nie ma cięciwy._

_Dzikie gęsi krzyczą._

_.  
_

_Tą drogą_

_Nikt nie idzie_

_Tego dzisiejszego wieczoru._

_.  
_

_'Już zmierzcha się'_

_Woła przepiórka_

_'Na co zdadzą się oczy jastrzębia' ._

_.  
_

_Stara sadzawka,_

_Żaba - skok -_

_Plusk. _

_.  
_

_Co za księżyc –_

_Złodziej przystaje_

_Żeby śpiewać._

_.  
_

'_Między liśćmi trawy_

_Żaby_

_Bawią się w chowanego.'_

_.  
_

_Mając taki głos -_

_Zatańcz nam_

_Kumkająca żabo!_

_.  
_

I na tym kończył się wszelki entuzjazm. Po prostu utknęli. Jak przewidział, kolejność niewiele zmieniła. A jak na przekór wszystkiemu, jedynej osoby, która mogłaby im pomóc, nie było w Wiosce i nie zapowiadało, żeby prędko się w niej znalazła. Neji znał się całkiem dobrze z jednym z shinobi z Oddziału Strategii i Szyfrów, Narą Shikamaru, który nie raz wyświadczał mu koleżeńskie przysługi, naprowadzając na odpowiedni trop, zachowując przy tym całkowitą dyskrecję. Z drugiej strony Hokage mógł im dać nawet jakiegoś mało zaawansowanego szczyla, żeby im pomógł, skoro jego najlepsi stratedzy byli w terenie. Chociaż… Neji nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie strawić jakiegoś żółtodzioba, zwłaszcza po tym, jak jeden z jego własnej drużyny potraktował go techniką paraliżującą, zamiast wroga. Wspomnienie było nader świeże, także może lepiej się stało. Shikamaru z kolei był na misji długodystansowej i jeszcze dużo czasu miało minąć, zanim powróci z powrotem do Wioski. Jednak Nejiemu udało się… zapoznać z aktualnym adresem kolegi. I wystosował do niego krótką wiadomość z prośbą o udzielenie wskazówek. Oczywiście, nie mógł napisać szczegółowo, o co chodzi, ani podać żadnych treści. Ale patrząc na odpowiedź Shikamaru, miał szczera nadzieję, że im to pomoże.

Tenten spojrzała nieco nieufnie na Nejiego, który ze stoickim spokojem popijał zieloną herbatę.

- Więc mówisz, że ten twój…. przyjaciel…

- Kolega – poprawił.

- Kolega – zgodziła się. – Sugeruje, żeby wypisać wszelkie możliwe skojarzenia do danego haiku? – Uniosła brew.

- Tak – przyznał. – I im więcej o tym myślę, tym wydaje mi się to najbardziej sensowne. Do tej pory skupiliśmy się na analizowaniu pojedynczych znaków, na odczytywaniu treści w różnych kombinacjach i nic to nie dało.

- A zabawy w skojarzenia mają coś dać? – spytała powątpiewająco.

- To nie są tylko zabawy. – Neji popatrzył na nią nieco chłodno. – To specjaliści od szyfrowania i łamania kodów. A czasem najprostsze metody są najbardziej skuteczne.

- No dobrze, w porządku. – Uniosła pojednawczo dłonie. – Niech będzie. I tak póki co nie mamy lepszego pomysłu, a może faktycznie to coś da.

- Jestem przekonany, że to coś da – powiedział z naciskiem.

I tak spędzili niemal cały dzień na wypisywaniu i wymyślaniu jak największej ilości skojarzeń. Te najbardziej bezsensowne eliminowali od razu. Niektóre z nich tworzyły drzewka powiązań i prawdopodobieństw. Gdy nastał wieczór, Neji stwierdził, że ma po dziurki w nosie słów, manuskryptów, obrazków i szyfrów. Ma ich dość na całe swoje życie.

Wykreślił kilka wyrazów, po czym odsunął od siebie kartkę z niemałym rozdrażnieniem i wstał, by przygotować sobie herbatę. Jeszcze kilka chwil siedzenia nad tymi pieprzonymi rebusami i szlag do trafi.

Tenten odprowadziła go wzrokiem znad kartki, lecz całkowicie ją zignorował, czując, jak drżą mu napięte mięśnia karku i wystarczy jedno nieopatrzne słowo, a zmiecie te papierzyska z powierzchni ziemi jednym obrotem Kaiten. Zaciskając zęby, oparł się o kredens, czekając aż zagotuje się woda.

Przyglądał się Tenten, siedzącej w salonie, która z wyraźnym znużeniem patrzyła na manuskrypt, stukając końcem ołówka w skroń. Spędzała w jego salonie już któryś dzień z rzędu. Znikąd spłynęła na niego myśl, kiedy to jej obecność przestała mu przeszkadzać. I czy w ogóle przestała przeszkadzać. Nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Absolutnie nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się nad takimi pierdołami i tym bardziej denerwowało go, że myśli o takich rzeczach. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy cała jego irytacja przeniosła się na jej osobę. Na to, że tu siedzi, na to, że przywykł do jej obecności po drugiej stronie stolika, że wie, jaką pije herbatę, gdy stara się skupić i odprężyć, a jaką, gdy jest zbyt sfrustrowana, by pracować. To są szczegóły, pierdoły, którymi nie powinien sobie zaprzątać myśli. Przeklęte odruchy ninja, które każą rejestrować wszystkie drobne szczegóły. Ale koniec z tym, jeżeli chce skończyć pracę nad tym przeklętym manuskryptem i wybrać się w końcu na porządną misję, musi pozbyć się tej irytacji, a nie podkręcać jej własnymi, zbędnymi rozważaniami.

Przypatrując się nieco niewidzącym spojrzeniem Tenten, która leżąc na placach wyciągnęła przed siebie płótno i przyglądała mu się, zaczął rozmyślać, co by zrobił, będąc członkiem tajnej organizacji i gdyby chciał przekazać komuś informacje, dajmy na to, o spotkaniu. Co by chciał przekazać. Oczywiście, miejsce, czas… Wodospad… hasło… Miejsce… _Grzmi Wodospad…_Wodospad… Grzmi…

- Neji!

Drgnął konwulsyjnie, wyrwany ze swoich myśli naglącym wołaniem dziewczyny. Zapomniał o herbacie, zapomniał, że jeszcze kilka chwil temu irytacja rozsadzała mu umysł. Teraz włączył się umysł shinobi, niezwykle przejrzysty, spokojny i wyostrzony. W kilku szybkich krokach znalazł się w salonie. Tenten siedziała już przy stoliku, przerzucając leżące tam papiery.

- Patrz! Patrz na to! – Pokazała palcem na jedno z haiku. – Przeoczyliśmy coś. Ta część: _Między liśćmi trawy Żaby Bawią się w chowanego._ Popatrz, tu jest cudzysłów!

Była wyraźnie podekscytowana swoim odkryciem, a i Neji poczuł, że jego wewnętrzny shinobi uśmiecha się ze satysfakcją.

- Mamy ich – mruknął z zadowoleniem.

- Dokładnie. Ten cudzysłów… Myślę, że to jest hasło. Jestem pewna, że to jest hasło! Popatrz, na wcześniejszą strofę, wszystko się zgadza.

Neji zrobił, jak powiedziała.

- _Złodziej przystaje, żeby śpiewać_… - przeczytał.

- Tak! Musi powiedzieć hasło – powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością. – „_Mając taki głos - Zatańcz nam Kumkająca żabo!"_ Wszystko się zgadza! – Neji zerknął na nią krótko. Była wyraźnie uradowana. Zniknęło z jej twarzy całe napięcie i rozdrażnienie. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

- Ja też na coś wpadłem – zaczął. – Miejscem spotkania jest Wioska Wodospadu.

Oczy Tenten się rozszerzyły.

- Oczywiście – mruknęła. - _Płatki żółtej róży, Grzmi – Wodospad. _To takie oczywiste!

- Jak widać nie takie, skoro nie wpadliśmy na to od razu – burknął.

Tenten go zignorowała, z ekscytacją przesuwając palcem po kolejnych haiku.

- Mamy miejsce, mamy hasło… Teraz czas… - wymruczała do siebie.

- Jesień – powiedział patrząc jej przez ramię i stukając palcem w odpowiedni fragment. – _Liście padają na kamień._

- Mhym… A do tego nów – dodała. – Wieczorem, o zmierzchu… A to? _Stara sadzawka, Żaba - skok –Plusk?_

Przez chwilę oboje zastanawiali się nad rozwiązaniem.

- Myślę, że skoro miejscem jest Wioska Wodospadu – zaczął ostrożnie Neji, marszcząc brwi – całkiem możliwe, że może chodzić o najstarszy wodospad.

- Ale on jest… wielki! – zawołała.

- Nie – pokręcił głową. – Ten, o którym myślisz jest największy, ale nie najstarszy, Hinata była kiedyś w pobliskiej świątyni na szkoleniu – dodał wyjaśniająco.

- Rozumiem. To co, chyba trzeba poinformować Hokage?

- Tak, chodźmy.


End file.
